


Coda: don't be a hero

by ang3lba3, Mellomailbox



Series: Baby Dragons and other founders of Republic City [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Coda, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellomailbox/pseuds/Mellomailbox
Summary: A little coda to the end ofdon't be a hero
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Baby Dragons and other founders of Republic City [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721398
Comments: 8
Kudos: 198





	Coda: don't be a hero

“You! You are teaching her HORRIBLE social skills!” Sokka says. “Did you coach her? Was this another DISGUSTINGLY LONG-GAME prank?”

“There is, and I can say this with certainty, no social etiquette for when someone tells you their first girlfriend turned into the _moon,”_ Zuko says. 

“Sounds pretty small-minded,” Sokka grumbles, laughing as Zuko smothers him with a pillow. 

“You know what else she said?” Sokka tries, muffled under the pillow. “She said, ‘well, I bet Mommy’s prettier.’ Like Yue was _competition_ and not a fantastical mythic spirit goddess! Also, why are you _Mommy?_ ” 

“Did you want to be Mommy?” Zuko asks, and moves the pillow a little to peer at his face.

“THAT’S NOT THE POINT,” Sokka says. Zuko’s blushing as he rubs at the beard he grew in Sokka’s absence, and Sokka immediately changes tact, reaching up to pinch his cheek. “Awww, is widdle Zuko embarrassed at how pretty he is?”

“I am a grown man—”

“A grown _mommy—”_

“A Fire Lord—”

“Dragon mommy—”

“I am not _pretty,_ ” Zuko says.

“You are though,” Sokka coos. “You’re the prettiest little Fire Lord I’ve ever seen.”

Zuko takes the murder weapon intended for Sokka and buries his own face underneath it instead, practically steaming with embarassment. 

“Ursa’s doomed if this is her example of normal,” Sokka sighs, prying the pillow away so that he can smother Zuko with kisses instead.

“You don’t know that,” Zuko says between smooches. “I’ve read a lot of books. The literature is conflicting, but I really think that—”

“She’s a dragon!” Sokka laughs. “Katara’s a monster, and I raised her, thus, Ursa will be a monster. It’s just science.”

“Her being a dragon _is_ one of the reasons the literature is conflicting,” Zuko admits. “Also, you’re not fooling anyone, Katara is _still_ raising you.” 

“Why are we talking about my sister in bed again,” Sokka whines.

“You always bring her up!” Zuko says. “You bring her up all the time in bed!”

“YOU TAKE THAT BACK,” Sokka says. “OR REPHRASE IT.”

“Maybe if you did a better job at distracting me--” Zuko starts, then screeches, laughing, pulled under the blankets as Sokka roars. 

“Now I’m just spitballing here,” Sokka starts, under their cozy blanket dome.

“Not again,” Zuko says. “Ursa hasn’t found that funny in years, you have no excuse.”

“Shut up! Now I’m just— _throwing ideas out here,_ ” Sokka says, and he’s glad the blankets can hide so much of his face, because he’s sure it’s reddening. “But. I think. I probably love you. Even though you’re awful and I clearly hate you all the time.”

“Oh spirits,” Zuko says, and then bursts into tears. 

“What! No! I take it back!” Sokka says desperately. 

Zuko crushes him to his chest, and says, voice cracking, “Don’t you _dare._ I have been waiting _nine years_ to hear you say that!”

“Nine years?!” Sokka yelps. “We’ve only been doing stuff for— eight! Maybe eight!”

“Let me _have this moment,”_ Zuko sobs.

“This was supposed to be a sexy thing. This isn’t sexy at all.” Sokka says. 

“It’s _very_ sexy,” Zuko says, and gropes frantically at the bare skin of Sokka’s back. “C’mon— _hic—_ c’mon—”

He flips them over, so that he’s straddling Sokka’s waist. 

“Agh! Safeword! Uncle!” Sokka cries, pushing at Zuko’s wet, giggling face as he tries to go in for a kiss. 

“I love you,” Zuko says, and wipes at his face with the blankets. He’s grinning so big that Sokka has a moment of vertigo. It’s _weird._

“I uh,” Sokka says, and rubs at his own face, with his hands. “Yeah. I got that.” 

“Right, sex, now,” Zuko says, and reaches for the relevant parts. Sokka yelps, and then hums, and then gets with the program. 

**Author's Note:**

> find ang3lba3 on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cryingiscooltm)
> 
> We've started an 18+ Zukka Chaos discord! Click here [here](https://discord.gg/9qbzhcb) to join.


End file.
